Tricked
by Legend3346
Summary: Similar to Supernatural's "Changing Channels" and The Flash's "Duet". A powerful god named The Trickster puts Oliver and Sara in a coma. They both wake up in a reality where they are trapped in different tv shows. In order to escape, they must play their roles and follow the script.
1. Chapter 1

Team Arrow returned to the Arrowcave after completing another mission. Oliver and Thea put their bows away while John Diggle takes off his helmet. Felicity Smoak exits the elevator and walks towards the team.

"Hey, guys! How did the mission go?" she asked and greets her husband by putting her arms around his neck and kisses him on the lips.

"Well, we just busted another drug organization," Oliver says.

"Kicked a few of the thugs' asses and destroyed their supply of drugs" Thea mentions

"Quentin had SCPD arrest them and take the last of the drugs as evidence," Diggle says.

Thea asks Felicity "How come you didn't check up on us. To make sure we weren't hurt?"

"I gave her the day off" Oliver answers.

"Only so William and I can watch Dr. Shaw. M. D." Felicity says.

"What?" Diggle says with a confused look.

"Dr. Shaw. M. D." she repeated. But Diggle still doesn't understand what she was talking about.

Oliver explains "It's a hospital show. A soap opera. Takes place in a hospital in Seattle".

"It's also based on a series of books," Thea says.

"How do you two know?" John asks.

Thea explains "When we were young, Ollie and I used to watch every episode of Dr. Shaw. M.D., every weekend".

"Every episode?" he says with a surprised look on his face.

"Sound like you two were both fans of that show," Felicity says.

"I wasn't a fan" Olived denied.

"Really?" Thea says, "Because I remember that you were pretty obsessed with it".

" I wasn't obsessed," he says while ignoring Diggle's chuckles.

Felicity, who knows that Oliver is lying and doesn't want to tease him of it yet, says "Well if you were a fan, you would have decided to watch with us while Speedy and Spartan do the job".

"You know how busy I am," Oliver says, "Being the Mayor by day and a vigilante by night".

"At least we all get to have a break. No more surprises to interrupt us." Thea says.

Then all of a sudden, a time portal opens. All of the members of Team Arrow stood up and reacted. Then a group of people walked out of the portal: Ray Palmer, Mick Rory, Ava Sharpe, and John Constantine.

"Hey, guys!" Ray says

"Wow! You Legends sure know how to make an entrance!" Felicity comments.

Oliver, who is a little annoyed that every person is always entering the Arrowcave without figuring out the password, says to Constantine "You know you could have called instead".

"Sorry Oliver," he says while smoking a cigarette "But we had to come here fast".

Thea, who meets John Constantine in person, asks Oliver "So that's the demonologist you were talking about?"

"John Constantine. At your service" he says while shaking her hand and winks at her. Oliver sees that and rolls his eyes while looking annoyed at the fact that he is hitting on his sister. Constantine says to Oliver "Anyway, we're here for you and your team's help".

"Help with what?" Felicity asks.

Ray, Constantine, and Ava moved out of the way and reveals Mick carrying an unconscious blonde woman in a white suit. Sara Lance. The White Canary and The Captain of the Legends.

"Sara?" Oliver says with a shocked look on his face.

"Is she okay?" Diggle says while walking towards them quickly.

Thea, who is looking scared and worried, asks "Is she..."

"Nope. Not Dead" Ray quickly says, "But she is asleep. In a deep, deep, sleep".

"What happened to her?" Oliver asked.

"We don't know," Constantine says, "But whoever did this, has come to your city".


	2. Chapter 2

Sara was placed on the table, which was the same one that she was placed in when Constantine brought her soul back. Felicity holds her hand and placed her fingers on her wrist. She says "I got a pulse, and her heart is still beating". Felicity then asks "How long she's been like this?"

Ray answers "A few hours".

Ava, who has been waiting patiently, says "Okay, we need to find whoever did this to Sara and beat him until he reverses whatever spell he put on her. And I get to beat him up first".

Mick mutters "Get in line, Hotcakes".

Oliver asks "Who are you?"

Ava says "My name's Ava Sharpe. Director of the Time Bureau".

"How do you know Sara?" Thea asked, "Are you friends with her?"

"We're more than friends," Ava says. Team Arrow still doesn't understand, and she then says "I'm her girlfriend". Oliver's look went from confusion to surprise when he heard the word "girlfriend".

"Oh!" Felicity says surprisingly, "She never mentioned that she was dating someone".

Ava says "We've been together for a few weeks".

Ray explains "It's kind of a long story. It started with those two as enemies, then became friends, and went on a date together which was interrupted by us crashing down from 1717-".

"Look, that's not important" Ava interrupts, "Right now, I can't leave Sara like this, okay? I need to bring her back".

"We will. I promise" Oliver says.

"So what happened to her?" Felicity asks.

Ava explains "There was this aberration that was discovered in the past, which was created by some guy with magic abilities. He was causing a lot of chaos and problems for everyone. He was arrested. But he escaped from the Bureau's custody. He did something to Sara and put her in a coma".

"And then we tracked him down and came here" Ray added.

Diggle asks "Okay, but why would he come to Star City?".

"For him" Mick answers while pointing at Oliver.

Oliver curiously asks "Why me?".

"We don't know," Ava says, "But before disappearing, he said something about finding the Emerald Archer".

Felicity says "Well you guys are in luck because if there's one thing that I am good at, it's finding bad guys!" She walks to her computer and says "I'll just go through the city's surveillance cameras and look for anything suspicious".

Oliver asks Constantine "What else do you know about this guy?".

Constantine says "Well, after Sara went to sleep, I did some research on what we're dealing with. Turns out, our bloody bad guy is a Trickster".

Diggle, with a curious look on his face, says "A trickster? Like Loki? The Norse god?".

Constantine explains "There are more than one actually. Mentored by the original tricksters who taught them how to be like them. Those bloody things target people who harm others. Causing chaos around them and hurting or killing them with deadly pranks".

"So what does this trickster look like?" Thea asks, "A demon?"

Constantine answers "Mostly human".

Mick says "Short guy. Wearing a purple suit and tie".

Ray adds "Who smiles a lot and has a charming but strange personality".

Felicity, who was staring at her computer, says "uh, kinda like this clown right here?"

Everyone rushed to the computer and looked at the screen. They see the Trickster at the room that's above the Bunker, sitting in a chair with his legs and feet on the table. He looks at the camera, smiles, and waves at it.

"I'm going up there!" Oliver says and then put on his mask and picks up his bow.

"Wait a minute, man" Diggle objects, "This guy's obviously coming for you! Do you really wanna get hurt or killed by him?".

Oliver says "He's the only one who can wake up Sara. Whatever he is planning, I'm going to find out what!".

Thea says "I'm coming with you!".

Oliver tries to object to that idea "Thea-". But she cuts him off and says "Look, Sara's my friend too. I'm not gonna let her end up dead again".

Oliver didn't have time to argue with Thea. So he lets her come with him. They both went in the elevator and go up to the first floor. Green Arrow exits the elevator and walks to the room slowly and stealthily. He sees the Trickster sitting in the chair and points an arrow at him.

"Hello, Oliver Queen," he says.

Oliver, who is shocked that someone knows his identity so quickly, asks in an interrogative voice "How did you-".

Trickster says "Know your name? I know a lot of things. And I can do a lot of things too". He sees Speedy entering the room, holding her bow and pointing an arrow at him. He gets up and says "Wow! Thea Queen is here too. This is exciting! It's good for you to join the party, Speedy. I'm happy to have you!".

Speedy asks "What do you want with Sara Lance?".

The Trickster answers "The same thing that I want with both of you. To teach you all a lesson".

Green Arrow and Speedy shoot their arrows at him, but they both went through him and hit the wall. It was a decoy!

"What the hell?" Speedy says confusedly. The decoy disappears. Then the real Trickster grabs her from behind and throws her across the room. She lands on the floor and slides to the wall. Trickster walks towards her. Speedy didn't get up. She just sat on the floor with her back on the wall, looking shocked and scared.

"Is that all you got, Speedy?" he asks, "I mean you look a little scared".

Green Arrow tries to know him out from behind with his bow, but the Trickster disarms him and grabs his throat.

"And you're too slow," he says. Then he lifts him up and slams him on the table. Speedy tries to shoot him with her arrows, but the Trickster hits her shoulder with a throwing star. She yells in pain and drops her bow and arrow.

Trickster then looks at the Green Arrow in the eye. His eyes start to swirl with the colors black and white, which causes Oliver's eyes to do the same. Oliver starts to feel tired and sleepy. He tries to fight it but ends up going to sleep.

"Night-night, Ollie," he says. He snaps his fingers and disappears.

Thea gets up and walks towards her brother with her hand holding her shoulder, checking him to see what's wrong. "Ollie? Ollie wake up!" she says. She starts shaking him, but he doesn't respond. Thea calls the team through her comms and says "Guys! Oliver's down. He won't wake up!"


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver wakes up and finds himself in a dark room. He sat up and tries to remember what happened. Then he senses someone next to him. He turns around and sees Sara lying down on the floor sleeping. Oliver shakes her and says "Sara! Sara wake up!". She opens her eyes immediately, pulls him down, flips on top of him, grabs his throat, and raises her right arm. Then she recognizes him and says "Ollie?".

Sara pulls him up and hugs him. She pulls out and asks "It is really you?".

Oliver answers "Yes, it's me".

Sara sighs in relief and says "Good". She looks around the room and asks "Where the hell are we? What's going on?".

Oliver says "I was hoping you could tell me". He then asks "What was the last thing you remembered before waking up here?".

Sara rubs her forehead and thinks about what happened to her. She says "I was at the Bureau with my team. The time agents just brought in a prisoner who was causing aberrations. He was wearing a...".

"A purple suit and tie?" he says.

"Yes!" she says surprised.

Oliver explains "I saw you at the Bunker. You were in a coma. Your team and your girlfriend brought you to us".

Sara, who became stunned that Ava's with them too, says "Ava?".

"Yeah," Oliver says, "She said that this guy hypnotized you and then came to Star City".

"Let me guess," Sara says, "You tried to get him to wake me up but he hypnotized you too?".

"Yeah," he says.

Sara asks "Where you think we are?"

Oliver guesses "Could be a dream, probably just like with the dominators".

"Except we already know what happened to us," she says, "Maybe it's an alternate reality. Or another earth".

Oliver looks around and sees a door. He says "Only one way to find out". They both walked towards the door, opened it, and exited the room.

When they got out, they are suddenly in a hospital, wearing doctors uniforms. Oliver and Sara looked around and at each other and themselves. Music starts playing in the background.

"What the hell?" Oliver says.

Two female doctors walk pass them. One blonde and one Asian. They both say to them "Doctor". Sara asks "Doctor?"

Oliver turns to the door to the room he and Sara exited and opens it. But the empty room was turned into a janitor's closet.

Then a female brunette doctor, who was standing next to the receptionist's desk, sees Oliver and approaches him. She says "Doctor", then slaps him in the face.

"Ow!" he exclaims.

"Seriously," she says.

"What?" he asked.

"Seriously?" she says again, "You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward".

Oliver just stared at her confusedly, doesn't understand what that woman is saying. He asks "um, what are you talking about?".

Then the female doctor slaps him again, causing him to become so annoyed by that happening again. She says "As if you don't know!", then storms off.

Sara became shocked at this weird confrontation. She knows that Oliver had been with many women when he was a young playboy, but she doesn't remember him dating a doctor once. She asks "What was that about?"

Then Oliver starts to recognize the doctor who slapped him. He says "I don't believe this. That was Dr. Piccolo".

"Who?" Sara asks.

"Dr. Ellen Piccolo," he says, "The serious and intense doctor at-". Then he looks at the sign behind the receptionist's desk and reads "Seattle Mercy Hospital".

Sara starts to remember too and says "I remember this place. I saw it TV once with Ava back at her apartment. It was called-".

"Dr. Shaw M.D," Oliver says, "We're in the show".

* * *

Back at The Bunker

Oliver and Sara are both lying on the table next to each other, still in a coma.

"First Blondie, and now Green" Mick grumbles angrily, "If that punk tries to take me too, I'll kill him!".

"Don't try to do that" Thea warns, "That guy's too strong and fast".

Felicity, who is worried about her husband, asks Constantine "Can't you try to wake them up?".

Constantine says "Unfortunately, love, I couldn't find any spell that can reverse it. But I can be able to enter their minds and pull them back to reality".

Diggle asks "You can do that?".

"Oh, you'll be surprised at a lot of things I can do," Constantine says, "In the meantime, you all should track down the Trickster. Capture him, and convince him to wake Oliver and Sara up". He puts down his cigarette, puts his hands on Oliver's and Sara's heads, does a spelling chant, and enters their mind.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Seattle Mercy Hospital, Oliver and Sara are walking in the hallways, figuring out how they are in a TV show.

Oliver asks "Where are we?".

Sara answers "I don't know".

"Any theories?" he asked.

Sara thinks of one and says "The Trickster trapped us in the TV"

Oliver says "That's impossible! TV shows are supposed to have lights, cameras, and actors. This all look real!".

Sara asks "How is this possibly real?".

"I don't know," Oliver says. He sees the female Asian doctor walking past him and says "There goes, Dr. Wang. The arrogant heart surgeon". Oliver also sees a man sitting on a gurney. He says "And that's Johnny Drake. He's not even alive, he's a ghost in the mind of-". Another brunette doctor enters and sits next to Johnny. "Of her," Oliver says, "The unstable doctor over there".

"So this show has ghosts?" Sara scoffs, "Why?".

"I don't know," Oliver says, "But it is riveting".

Sara looks at him weirdly and says "I thought you said you weren't a fan".

Oliver denies "I'm not. I'm not". Then he sees someone walking down the corridor. "Oh my god, it's him!"

Sara asks "Who?", then sees the handsome, bearded doctor walking towards them.

"That's Dr. Shaw" Oliver answers.

Dr. Shaw stops next to Sara and Oliver. He looks at Oliver and says "Doctor".

Oliver, who is looking very nervous, tries to hide his smile and says "Doctor".

Dr. Shaw turns to Sara and says "Doctor". She nods, but Oliver taps her arm, making her greet him in a way doctors greet each other. She says "Doctor".

He briefly asks "You want to give me one good reason why you defined my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehls?"

Oliver became confused by that question. He asks "One good reason?".

Dr. Shaw nods.

"Okay," he says. As Oliver thinks of a good answer, he looks down and notices a pair of white tennis shoes that Dr. Shaw is wearing. Oliver realizes something is wrong and slams the Doctor against the wall in anger.

"You're not Dr. Shaw," he says.

The Doctor says "You're crazy".

"Really," Oliver says, "Because I swore part of that makes Dr. Shaw confident and handsome is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. _Not_ tennis shoes".

Sara says sarcastically "Yeah. You're not a fan".

Oliver looks at her, knowing that he is caught by the fact that he is definitely a fan of the show. Then everything and everyone around the three froze still. The fake doctor smiles and changes into the Trickster. Oliver lets him go when he sees his face.

"You're good" Trickster comments, "But you know what they say, the show must go on!"

Oliver asks "Where did you take us?"

"This?" he says while looking around, "I call it my Idiot Box. Got my own sets and my own actors. I mean, where else you might be?".

Sara snarls "Take us back, or I will kill you!"

"Good luck on that," he says, "Because I'm not really here. I'm at the real world, and Star City is mine for the taking".

Oliver says "We're gonna stop you!"

Trickster says "You can try that. If you can get out of here".

Sara asks "How do we get out of here?"

Trickster explains "You're in a TV show. All you have to do is follow the script and play your roles. Complete every TV show that you are on and you all get to go home. Of course, there's one catch. If you die in here, you die out there".

"Great" Oliver says sarcastically.

"But what are the rules" Sara asked.

Trickster didn't answer her question. He smiles, snaps his fingers, and disappears. Oliver and Sara looked around, finding where he is. They both kept waking in the hallway, thinking about how to escape.

Oliver asks "What do you think we should do?".

Sara says "We get out of here. We find something that can help us escape this reality.".

Oliver says "I din't think there a portal here. The Trickster didn't hooked us in some device"

"Then what should we do?" she asked.

He says "We'll just have to wait here until the team finds a way to wake us up".

"Okay," she says, "I'm really glad that my team brought me to your lair".

Oliver says "Ava seems to really care about you. How did you two get together?"

Sara explains "When we first met, she hated me and my team because she thought we were reckless and that we might create bigger problems while fixing history. But we did get along after she helped us with an anachronism. We did get together, but we broke up a few weeks later".

"You two broke up?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," Sara says sadly, "I called it off because I was scared that I might hurt her. I thought it was going to be something special like what you have with Felicity".

Oliver hears that compliment and says "Well you're not wrong about that. We did get married".

Sara became surprised at this and says "Really? When?".

"After defeating the Nazis" he answers, "She was afraid about marriage, ever since she got shot and paralyzed after our engagement. But she changed her mind and we got married along with Barry and Iris. John even officiated it".

Sara was happy that her friends have tied the knot but remembers her story about her relationship with Ava.

"Anyway" she continues, "Ava and I did get back together. I even told her that I love her".

"You said that?" Oliver says while being surprised and shocked. Then he asks "What did she think?".

"Well, we were talking about it back at the old west. But it got interrupted by Ray. After my team and I defeated Mallus, Ava and I never talked about it".

Oliver says "I'm sure Ava loves you too. You just have to be patient until she tells you that she feels the same way".

Then Dr. Piccolo appears and was about to slap Oliver again, but Oliver dodges it and says "Lady, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

She says "You are a brilliant, brilliant-".

"Yeah. A coward. You already said that" he says, "But I got news for you. I'm not really a doctor".

She pauses and says "Don't say that. You're the finest cerebrovascular neurosurgeon I have ever met. So that girl died at your table. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Sometimes people just die".

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Oliver replies.

"You're afraid" she gasps, "You're afraid to operate again… and you're afraid to love". She runs off weeping. Sara rolls her eyes.

"...Okay. we're definitely getting out of here" Oliver finishes.

As they are walking, a man comes to them and says to Sara "Doctor?"

Sara stops and turns to him. She asks "Yeah?".

"My wife needs that face transplant," he says.

Sara sighs and tells him "Okay. You know what? This isn't real, so I'm just gonna say it. I'm not a doctor and there is no way in hell that I'm gonna give your wife a new face. So why don't you find yourself another doctor who really cares?".

Sara and Oliver kept walking. The man became upset with the fact that Sara refused to help his wife. He says "Hey doctor", then pulls out a gun and shoots Sara in the back. After he shot her, he runs away.

Sara stares after him then went down on her knees. She feels the sharp pain on her back and says "Real-it's real", and falls down on the floor.

Oliver, who is shocked at Sara getting shot, kneels down on her, checking to see if she's alright. "Oh my god! No!" he panics. He looks around and calls out "Hey! We need a doctor!".


	5. Chapter 5

Sara was sent to the operation room. She was lying face down an operating table with doctors around her. Oliver's there too, dressed in operating scrubs just like the other doctors. He was holding an absorbent sheet and a pair of tweezers. He hands the tweezers to another doctor and presses the sheet against the wound to stop the bleeding.

"BP is eighty over fifty and dropping," said the blonde doctor.

Dr. Wang says to Oliver "Doctor" and hands him a scalpel. But he doesn't take it.

Oliver asks "What?".

Both and the Blonde Doctor exchanged glances.

Sara says "Ollie. Do something. Quick".

Oliver leans in and whispers "I don't know how to use any of those things".

"Figure it out," she says.

Oliver desperately thinks of something while the doctors wait for him. He says "Okay. I need a penknife, some thread, a sewing needle and rubbing alcohol". An R&B song plays in the background. The other doctors still looked at him. Then he says "Stat!", and Everyone starts moving.

After getting the material he needs, Oliver focuses on the gunshot wound on Sara's back. He was able to remove the bullet out of the wound. Then he uses the sewing needle and thread to make the stitches.

Sara asks "How's it looking?".

Oliver says "Good. You'll be fine"

Oliver looks up and sees Dr. Piccolo, who was watching him through the glass window. She has tears coming out of her eyes and she mouths "I love you". Oliver stares at her awkwardly. She put her hand on the window, sighs, and smiles. Oliver just nodded and puts the sewing needle and thread away.

The music starts to fade away and changes to the sound of a crowd chanting. Suddenly, Oliver and Sara aren't in the operating room anymore. They find themselves in a stage that has screens and a big, blue door. They are now standing on two platforms, wearing a pair of metal boots that have wires attached to them and are glued on the platforms. The blue door opens and reveals a Japanese man entering the stage. The audience cheers.

The Japanese man says "Hello! Let's play Shock Trivia!".

Sara and Oliver looked around, and realize that they are now on a game show. The host pulls out some cards from his jacket pocket. The audience goes silent.

He turns to Oliver and says "Oliver Queen". Then he reads the question in Japanese "What was the name of the woman who was shot in the head by Ivo?". The screen begins the countdown and ticks down in seconds.

Oliver asks "What am I supposed to say?".

Sara says "You think I know?".

Oliver tells the host "I don't speak Japanese".

The host repeats the question. Oliver still doesn't know what he said. He says "Is he screwing with me? I said I don't speak Japanese!".

The Timer hits zero and makes a buzzing sound.

The host says in Japanese "The answer is...Shado! I am sorry, Oliver Queen".

Oliver asks "Sorry? Sorry for what?".

The host looks at the camera and hides his laughter. The audience starts to laugh a little.

Oliver says "Sara?".

Sara shrugs. Then suddenly, Oliver gets electrocuted by the boots that he is wearing on the platform. Sara became horrified at this and covers her mouth with her hand. The audience cheers. The host says "You've been shocked!".The screen starts to show the replays from several angles. '

Sara says "Oliver?".

Oliver makes an inarticulate noise while bending down with his hands on his knees. The Host walks out of the stage and goes to the corner. He turns to the camera and starts introducing a food product to the audience.

Sara asks "Are you okay?".

Oliver didn't answer. He just looks at her. The look on his face is possibly saying "Do I look okay?". Sara looks at Oliver's platform and then looks at her own, and starts to tremble in fear. Sara knows that if she answers the question incorrectly or doesn't answer it before the timer hits zero, she will get electrocuted too.

After the host finishes the commercial, the lights of the blue door start to flash and a knocking noise is heard from behind.

"Oh now what?" Sara wonders.

The opens and reveal John Constantine entering the stage.

Sara says in surprise "John?".

Oliver asks "Is this another trick?"

Constantine says "It's me, mate". He looks around and asks "What are you doing here?".

Sara asks "Us? What are you doing here?".

Constantine answers "Looking for you. I entered your minds so I can save you two".

Oliver says "Then get us the hell out of here then!".

Constantine says "Let's go" and raise his arms to touch Sara and Oliver. But he disappears in a static burst.

"John?" Sara says confusedly.

"No, no, no, no, no," the host says while coming back to the stage. Then he says " Mister Trickster does not like pretty British boys". He turns to Sara and says "Sara Lance". He pulls out a card and read the second question in Japanese "Would your life be better if you didn't go on the gambit with your sister's boyfriend?". He then says "Countdown", and the timer starts ticking.

Sara panics and says to Oliver "What do I do? I don't wanna get electrocuted!".

Oliver says "I don't know, just um-wait. That's it!".

Sara asks "What?".

Oliver explains "In Dr. Shaw, I played the doctor and I operated, right? I played the role that the Trickster wanted me to play. Maybe we should go along with the shows that we are on. This is a game show, so just answer the question".

She says "But I don't know Japanese!".

He says "Try!".

Sara hits the buzzer before the timer hits zero. The audience and host waited for her answer. Sara says in Japanese "The answer is...Yes?".

The host asks if that's her official answer. She agrees. As the drum roll sounds start, Sara embraces herself.

The host says "Sara Lance...You are our Shock Trivia Champion!". The audience cheers her and confetti start coming down from above.

Oliver asks "How did you do that?".

Sara says "I have no idea", then waves at the audience while smiling.

Oliver says "Okay, so we just have to follow the script in every show and play the roles that they give us".

She asks "For how long?".

He answers "Until the Trickster decides to take us back home, or our friends get us out first."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Bunker, John wakes up from his trance and starts breathing in and out.

Felicity asks "What happened? Did you find them?".

Constantine says "Oh I found them, love. Apprenently, they are in some sort of reality that I can't really describe. I tried to take them back, but I got pulled out of there".

Ava says "Then go inside again and get them back home!".

"I can't!" he says, "When entering their mind, my energy get drained when in there too long. I just need a bloody smoke break for about 30 minutes then I'll try to do it again".

John walks out while lighting a cigarette that is in his mouth, leaving Felicity and Ava alone with Oliver and Sara. Felicity looks at Ava, who is staring at Sara while cradling her hand and stroking her soft blonde hair.

Felicity comforts her and says "We will save them".

Ava says "I know. Sara's strong, but looking at her like this makes me scared and worried about what's going on in her mind".

"I feel the same way when I look at Oliver" she confesses, "But I'm sure whatever's going on in their heads, he and Sara will be fine".

"How do you know that?" Ava asked.

Felicity explains "Well first, they both have a habit where they always come back from the dead. And second, with Sara's fighting skill and Oliver's quick thinking, they will be able to overcome anything".

Then she hears a beeping sound from her computer. She rushes there to see what's going on. After checking, Felicity call the team "Hey guy! I found the Trickster."


End file.
